The Foregone
by pppeppermint
Summary: Yang terdahulu biarkan menjadi pelajaran, bukan apa yang kau hilangkan yang penting, tapi apa yang kau miliki saat inilah yang penting. Slash  Shounen-ai , Second POV, sequel to It's my fault.


**A/N: Sequel dari It's my fault, sebaiknya baca yang itu dulu untuk memudahkan mengerti yang ini. Eniwei, selamat menikmati. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Judul :<strong> The Foregone

**Warning****:** Shounen-ai (I've told you), OOC-ness, Secong POV (Sakura)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Hurt/comfort

**Status:** Complete

* * *

><p>Mata biru itu <em>dulu <em>selalu bersinar seri. Layaknya langit biru yang selalu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa nyaman, sejuk dan tenang.

Dulu—itu dulu.

Entah sejak kapan, cahaya itu meredup. Sinarnya berganti dengan pekatnya malam. Tak ada keceriaan, tak ada binar dan tak ada lagi semangat yang dulunya kau pun percaya sinar itu terlalu hebat hingga tak akan habis ditelan usia.

Dulu—itu dulu.

Kini yang tersisa dari birunya langit itu hanya kabut. Kabut kelam yang menutupi cerahnya sang langit. Siang telah mati, tergantikan malam yang mengekal. Dan kaupun khawatir—ah, semua orang khawatir. Kalian bisa melihat bibir itu mungkin tersenyum, namun mata itu tidak. Tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Kini—iya kini.

Semua hanya bisa meniru kala 'sang matahari' tersenyum—atau tepatnya mencoba tersenyum—pada semua yang menyapanya. Kau khawatir, kalian khawatir. Kini satu ketakutan terbesar desa tempatmu menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupmu itu sama. Kalian takut—sangat takut. Bahkan, Tsunade-sama, sang Hokage, pernah terlihat menangis diam-diam karena hal ini. Kau pernah melihatnya, saat beliau merasa tidak ada yang melihat. Air mata itu jatuh, di wajahnya yang tak mengenal waktu. Semua orang mungkin tidak melihat bulir bening itu jatuh, namun kau melihatnya. Saat kau tak sengaja lewat dan menyaksikan semua itu. Ah, tapi bukan berarti kau sendiri tidak pernah menangis karenanya.

Tidak.

Kau _sering _sekali menangis. Lebih dari orang-orang lain. Karena kau _dekat _dengannya. Karena kau melihat apa yang tidak dilihat orang lain. Karena kau yang paling tahu _penyebabnya_.

Kau tahu.

Kau tahu dan tetap saja kau tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menghentikannya. Ketakutan kalian beralasan. Dengan tingkahnya yang semakin hari semakin menunjukkan jiwanya telah terbang, melayang, hilang. Meski senyum di bibirnya masih ada namun kau tahu senyum itu tak bernyawa. Kau tahu, mimpi terburuk kalian nyaris menjadi nyata.

Kini, seperti biasa, kau memandangnya. Saat dia merasa sendirian, dia akan terlihat seperti itu lagi. Hal yang paling sering kau hadapi karena tentu saja kau yang paling dekat dengannya, kau yang sering melihatnya seperti itu.

Iris _emerald_mu menatap nanar sosoknya yang sendirian di dalam apartemennya, duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan pandangan mata yang mengarah hampa, tanpa batas pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

Apa yang dia lihat?

Apa yang dia tunggu?

Tidak—kau bukannya tidak mengetahui jawabannya, tapi karena kau tahu, makanya rasa sakit itu menjadi dua kali lipat lebih sakit. Kadang nyeri itu membunuh setiap oksigen yang kau hirup.

Pelan, kau membuka lebar pintu yang sudah setengah terbuka itu. Suara derit pintu pasti terdengar olehnya karena dia kini menoleh ke arahmu. Tak tampak kaget, karena mendapatimu berdiri di depan pintu bukanlah hal baru untuknya.

Lalu dia _tersenyum_—senyum formalitas yang kau yakin dipaksakan. Ah, kalau sudah seperti ini, kau rindu sekali dengan cengiran polosnya dahulu kala. Cengiran yang kerap kali melegakan harimu meski seringkali tak kenal tempat dan waktu. Cengiran bodoh—katamu.

Rasanya kini kau bersedia menukar apapun untuk bisa melihat cengiran bodoh itu lagi.

"Naruto, kau sudah makan?" tanyamu.

Dia menggeleng, senyum itu masih ada.

"Belum, kau mau ikut makan ramen denganku, Sakura?"

Kau mengangguk, tersenyum dengan kebiasaannya. "Tentu, kau mau mentraktirku?" godamu.

"Hehe, tentu saja, aku baru mendapatkan gajiku tadi,"

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kita tunggu kalau begitu?"

Lalu seperti _biasa,_ dia mengamit tanganmu dan kalian berjalan ke tempat favoritnya. _Ichiraku Ramen Shop_. Tak ada tempat yang paling diingatnya selain tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Aku bertemu seseorang hari ini, Sakura," ucapnya di suatu sore saat kalian tengah latihan bersama, salah satu cara menghabiskan waktu ala Naruto. Dan kau mulai terbiasa menemaninya untuk hal ini. Setidaknya, kau ingin memastikan dia tidak melakukan hal yang tak terduga.

"Aku bertemu seseorang… dan—" dia mengulangi lagi, kemudian berpikir sejenak. Tangannya memegang kunai, diarahkannya pada papan sasaran di pohon sana. "—rasanya ada yang aneh…" ucapnya tak yakin.

Nafasmu tercekat. Tanpa sadar kau menegak ludah. Berat. Entah kenapa kau yakin kau tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aneh?" suaramu terdengar aneh di telingamu. Sebisa mungkin kau berusaha terlihat biasa.

Dia tersenyum malu, menggaruk-garuk pipi berkumisnya yang tidak gatal. "Well, yeah. Rasanya aku merasa akrab padahal…" dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak berpikir, iris biru itu menatap langit yang berwarna senada. "Aku yakin baru pertama kali melihatnya,"

"Oh…ya?"

"Yup. Kau tahu, aku jadi berpikir apa dia orang yang kukenal atau tidak. Dia sempat memanggil namaku. Lalu menatapku heran—yah, jika tidak bisa disebut kaget—saat aku bertanya siapa dirinya," ucapnya. Masih menatap langit.

Kau kembali meneguk ludah, menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar kau tahan sejak tadi. "Se…perti apa orang…nya?"

Dia tampak berpikir, "Uhm, rambut hitam, bola mata _onyx_, kulit putih pucat, dan Ah! Rambutnya seperti pantat ayam! hahaha—" dia berhenti tertawa, tangannya meraih mulutnya. Wajahnya tampak panik. Kau tahu dia berpikir, menggali memori yang telah diambil darinya.

"N—Naruto," suaramu serak, berat sekali rasanya, kan?

Dia menoleh, wajahnya masih terlihat panik. Namun dia tersenyum, senyum lemah yang diperlihatkannya saat dia merasa putus asa. "Aku… memang aneh, aku tak mengerti, Sakura…" gemetar, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Dan kau tak kuasa untuk tidak membiarkan bola matamu dipenuhi bulir bening yang siap tumpah.

"R-rasanya ada yang hilang, rasanya aku mengenalnya. Ha—aku merasa hatiku … berteriak memanggil. M-memanggil nama yang bahkan tak kukenali. Aku tak mengerti…" dan disana, dia menangis. "S-saat dia memanggilku, aku merasa …_familiar_, aku tak mengerti."

Naruto menangis untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kau dan beberapa shinobi serta Hokage sendiri menghapus ingatannya. Menghapus ingatan tentang Sasuke atas dirinya, agar dia mampu menjalani hidupnya. Namun, kau tahu—kalian tahu, meski dia tak mengingat pemuda itu lagi, dia tetap tak bisa kembali, tak bisa kembali menjadi Naruto yang dulu. Matanya, dirinya, dan semuanya tak seperti dulu. Wajar saja, Sasuke bagian dari dirinya, dari hidupnya, mengambil secara paksa ingatan tentang Sasuke sama saja memgambil sebagian dirinya. Namun, tak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan selain itu. Kalian tak ingin kehilangannya. Dan kalian jelas akan kehilangannya jika dia seperti itu terus. Tak makan, berlatih dan terus berlatih, membuat dirinya jauh lebih kuat agar dapat membawa pulang pemuda Uchiha itu meski harus mengorbankan dirinya sekalipun. Tak peduli bagaimanapun keadaannya, dia terus merusak dirinya.

Iya—kalian jelas akan kehilangannya.

Maka, dengan pertimbangan panjang, menghapus memori seorang Uchiha Sasuke dari ingatan Naruto adalah pilihan satu-satunya saat itu.

"Sakura…maaf,"

Kau tersentak, tanpa sadar pandanganmu kabur, kau menangis—di depannya. Dan dia minta maaf.

"A—ah…apa? Kenapa?"

Sosoknya begitu rapuh sekarang ini. Meski berkat latihan beratnya selama ini, kini dirinya menjadi shinobi terkuat di Konoha, namun tetap saja, sosoknya dimatamu terlihat rapuh. Bukan Naruto yang dulu—pikirmu.

"…K-kau menangis, a-aku pasti telah mengucapkan hal yang salah,… maafkan aku,"

"…" dan begitulah, kau membiarkan air matamu jatuh satu persatu, membiarkan apa yang tertahan selama ini keluar. "Bukan… Bukan salahmu…"

_Seharusnya, aku yang minta maaf, Naruto. Seandainya kau tahu…_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Entah bagaimana kalian bisa sampai di apartemennya. Kini dia tertidur—pulas.

Iris _emerald_mu memperhatikan sosoknya yang tertidur pulas dan kau merasa ada yang salah. Pada akhirnya, meski kalian yakin keputusan saat itu adalah yang terbaik, namun bukan berarti harus seperti ini selamanya kan?

Sasuke telah pulang, meski setelah banyak peristiwa. Namun, itu semua tak penting. Hal yang kau pikirkan saat ini adalah Sasuke pulang dan ingatan itu mulai menyentuh Naruto lagi.

Mungkin—hanya mungkin.

Hal yang akan kau lakukan ini akan membuat semuanya jadi lebih baik.

Iya—semoga saja.

.

.

.

"Ini juga salahmu,"

"_Yeah, _salahku. Pembantaian keluargaku juga salahku," ucapnya, nada dingin terdengar di sana.

"Itu bukan salah Konoha!"

"Tapi orang yang menjadi dalangnya adalah orang Konoha!"

Matamu membulat—marah. Kau memandang nanar pemuda di balik jerujinya itu.

"Dan semua itu membuatmu hilang akal, tak peduli masih ada orang yang percaya dan berusaha membawamu kembali. Tak peduli betapa dia menderita, betapa hidupnya hanya berfokus padamu hingga tak sadar bahwa dia tengah menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri," ucapmu, membuat pemuda dengan rambut hitamnya itu terdiam.

"Aku tidak memintanya melakukan itu semua," dingin. Lalu kau melihat merah, tanganmu maju dan menampar wajahnya yang dekat dengan jeruji.

"Katakan itu lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu,"

Dia kaget, namun lalu berpaling. Bukan karena takut yang jelas, tapi sadar bahwa yang diucapkannya salah. Dan dia tahu betapa pentingnya pemuda pirang itu pula untuknya.

"…Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Toh, semuanya sudah terjadi," ucapnya, diam menatap lantai dingin kamar tahanan.

"Kembalikan …" ucapmu. Membuatnya menatapmu lagi, mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa?"

"Kembalikan saja,"

"…"

"Kembalikan Naruto yang dulu, dan kujamin kebebasanmu—" _Missing nin_. Dan banyak kejahatan lain. Kau tahu betul apa hukuman untuknya. Karena itu kau menawarkan satu hal, satu hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan seorang Sasuke. Hal yang meski sekeras apapun usahamu, kau tidak akan bisa mewujudkannya. "—kujamin, dan kau bisa bersama lagi dengannya. Kami pun begitu, tak peduli apapun salahmu, jika kau bisa mengembalikannya—mengembalikan Naruto pada kami, itu yang paling penting," jelasmu. "Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya,"

"Tapi dia tak ingat padaku, percuma saja,"

"Lalu kenapa?" sentakmu.

"Tentu—"

"BUAT!"

"Apa?"

"Buat saja ingatan baru padanya. Biarkan yang dulu tenggelam. Buatlah yang baru, bukan kisah lama yang membuatmu lebih baik. Tapi menjadikannya pelajaran untuk menghadapi masa depan adalah pilihan terbaik,"

"…"

Dia terdiam, terkekeh pelan. "Kau sudah dewasa, Sakura,"

"Hump. Akui saja, kau juga begitu. Kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Terima atau tidak, kita harus berubah,"

"…Yah, kurasa kau benar,"

Kau berdiri, bersiap pergi.

"Aku akan bicara dengan nona Tsunade, besok , siang hari, temuilah Naruto, dia ada di _training ground_," ucapmu, sembari berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Sakura…"

Langkahmu terhenti, tapi kau tak berbalik, kau menunggu.

"Kau… percaya padaku?"

Kau terdiam, menoleh dan memandangnya. Tersenyum sejenak, "Naruto… percaya padamu, bukan?" Dan hanya itu yang kau katakan sebelum akhirnya melangkah menjauh meninggalkan ruang tahanan.

.

.

.

Hari itu rasanya semua berjalan sangat cepat. Naruto berdiri di sana, menunggumu seperti biasa untuk berlatih. Namun, di sinilah kau. Di belakang pohon mengamatinya di sana. Sasuke di depannya, menatap dengan pandangan dinginnya. Namun, kau tahu, ekspresi Sasuke saat itu hanya untuk menutupi apa yang dirasakannya.

Kau ingat dengan jelas.

Kau ingat bagaimana ekspresi dingin itu berubah marah, lalu kecewa, lalu tampak menyesal.

Kau ingat—iya.

Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kalian telah menghapus memori tentangnya pada Naruto.

Dan kini, ekspresi itu menunjukkan keraguan, namun Uchiha memegang janjinya. Tangan diulurkan, dan kau mendengar samar-samar ucapan perkenalan. Naruto menatap—lama. Lalu meraih dan memberikan _cengiran_ itu.

_Cengiran _ yang kau kenal—yang kalian kenal.

Lalu, tanpa sadar, kau tersenyum menatap pemandangan di depanmu. Kau berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Puas dengan apa yang kau lihat.

Mungkin akan lama—akan sangat lama hingga misi kalian sukses. Tapi misi itu tengah berjalan.

Hanya… tinggal menunggu waktu.

Yah, memori—memori lama yang tak perlu diingat. Yang dahulu mungkin tak akan kembali, tapi bukan berarti hidup berhenti di titik itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **

**(Dhie a.k.a Tako):**

**There-there. Ada yang nanya entar, kok tumben muncul? Beneran kalo ada yang nanya, Saya ngambek deh. =)) Haha, ini kebetulan ada ide pas inget hutang. Inget Tama-chan yang dulu pernah request kelanjutan dari It's my fault tapi dari POV Sakura and jeng-jeng~ selamat menikmati Tama~~ semuanya juga~. **

**Psst, maaf kalo gaje. ._. maklum, udah lama gak nulis, keasyikan kerja dan semacamnya, jadi rada tumpul, gak bisa bikin yang bagus, well, kayak saya emang udah pernah bikin yang bagus. Okelah, semoga tak mengecewakan. :)  
><strong>


End file.
